Us Five
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Each one of these five men, live in a sad life of their own; not finding the light, they continue to struggle in the darkness. Full summary inside.
1. Hibari Kyouya

**Title: **Us Five

**Author: **Here's Your Cheese Omelette

**Beta Reader: **Denzii.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Warning:** OOC-ness, mentions of yaoi.

**Full Summary: **

A sad man lives a sad life.

Each one of these five men, live in a sad life of their own; not finding the light, they continue to struggle in the darkness.

One runs from the law. Another sleeps around. One cannot stop getting into fights. The other one is a drunk. The last one silently plays on his piano, everyday falling deeper into depression as he sleeps with his alcoholic best friend.

**Inspiration: **

For some odd reason, the songs 'It's Raining Men' by The Weather Girls and 'Almost' by Bowling For Soup. No connection, I know, but they made this plot appear in my head.

**A/N:** I wanted to write something serious since I'm entering my usual depression today. It only lasts for a few hours, so I wanted to get this done before it ends.

* * *

**Chapter One: Hibari Kyouya**

_Pant pant pant…_

_Pant pant…_

_**Pant**__._

His running got him nowhere. That night, it seemed like the police were determined to capture him, and they were succeeding—though only by a bit. They ambushed him in the middle of his crime, a trap—a set up to lure him out and lock him up. He should have seen it coming, really, but the fury in his eyes blinded him from ever seeing the possibility.

The sound of police sirens grew soft as he continued down the alley. The men were still on his tail, but at least this way he didn't have to worry about any cars cutting him off.

_SHIT--!, _he cursed as a bullet narrowly missed his arm. It seemed like the police were **very** determined to capture him that night. He was already at a great disadvantage being unarmed, and, with the guns aimed to immobilize him, he knew he was merely a breath away from feeling the cool steel of the prison bars.

When the police ambushed him earlier, they had taken his tonfas. Not easily, mind you. It had taken a bullet to his hand for him to drop it. With his right hand bleeding, it didn't take that much time for them to disarm the left hand as well.

Even then, he fought. He fought bloody hard and managed to escape, knocking the majority of them unconscious. Even without his tonfas, Hibari Kyouya was a force to be reckoned with.

Once he saw the slightest appearance of a path, he took it and made a mad dash away from the officers. That move ended with him running for his life through an unfamiliar alleyway.

Running towards the end of the path, he braced himself for whatever was there. He expected the police to be there, waiting—there was a 50% chance for them to be there, ready and armed to take him on.

To him, such knowledge didn't matter at the moment. If push came to shove, he'd just bite them all to death. He grinned at the thought.

With several men still on his tail, he quickened his steps and ran into the light.

_Shit_, he cursed once more. He knew he was a threat to the police, but he didn't think they cared about him **that** much. Not counting those that followed him through the alley, there were 3 lines of armed men surrounding him, preventing his exit. The five men on each row carried a gun and a stunner, and wore bulletproof vests with the protective mask and shield. _Hell_, he thought. _Did they send the freaking SWAT team after him? _He grimaced and felt uneasy, but he sure as hell didn't let that show on his face.

"Hibari Kyouya," one man said, as he stepped out of the crowd. "You won't be let off easily."

Hibari recognized this man. His name was Lieutenant Nathaniel Hirden—the man people called when they needed to deal with troublesome and dangerous people like Hibari Kyouya.

"And what makes you so certain I will be caught, Lieutenant?" Hibari replied coolly. His outer appearance mirrored nothing of what he felt inside—cornered…_panicked…_

Hirden only chuckled at his defiance. "Hibari Kyouya, age 24. You are hereby under arrest for the attack of several civilians and officers, as well as the recent murder of one Gabriel Jones. Your violent behavior always made us wary of you, Hibari Kyouya. Every man you fought was left almost dead— your last guy was the final straw. Juvie and house arrest did nothing to calm you down, I see. This time, you're looking at long years in prison."

Gabriel Jones, Hibari recalled, was an idiot who tried to pick a fight with him. Hearing about his reputation with the fuzz, and then getting himself drunk off his ass, probably made him think he could challenge him—then be a hero or something.

They met at a bar. Hibari was quietly drinking by himself, everyone else keeping their safe distance—if not exiting the bar. The barkeep was too frightened to deny him a drink, and he got his money afterwards, so he didn't really bother with trying to make the raven leave. Suddenly, he was approached by a blonde man, obviously drunk, wanting a fight. He kept spouting his name, and how he was going to be famous for beating up Hibari Kyouya. He wouldn't leave, so Hibari gave him his fight.

It was won with one blow. He sent the blonde flying through a glass window, then went back to the bar to finish his drink. He didn't know the guy died until cops started swarming the place, demanding for him. He didn't like where they were going, so he beat them up and left.

_Bad move_, he figured, because the guys they sent afterwards were pissed and did a number on him.

"Sorry," Hibari said. "I rather dislike the idea of going to prison. Too many people crowding around."

"Hehehe," Hirden laughed, looking amused at his answer. "You don't have a choice, Hibari Kyouya. You're coming with us whether you want to or not. You're under arrest."

"I refuse. Your laws do not concern me. I break them only if I wish to," Hibari stated, before taking a fighting stance. "If you try to capture me, I will bite you to death."

"I knew you wouldn't be easy, Hibari Kyouya, the Lieutenant said. "Capture him." His men did not hesitate to move.

Hibari knew the moment he landed that first punch but received three that he was going to lose, but hell be _damned_ if he went willingly. He fought, and he fought hard. Several times, it was not only Hibari who thought they would lose; but the night dragged on, and the Lieutenant was not known for his patience.

As Hibari felt the dull pain at the back of his head, his vision growing dark, he only thought of how he badly he fucked up. After all, there wasn't anything or anyone else that was important to him. He was a lone wolf, attached to nothing and to no one. The only person who had mattered to him was already dead, and that was before he had to run from the law—before Hibari Kyouya was left without a collar and began his angry, lonely rampage on anyone and everyone who got in his way or didn't understand how he felt.

_Shit_, he thought once more, as he barely felt himself being moved into the police car, but clearly knew that the warm trails of moisture on his face were tears.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually liked how this turned out, and how I managed to put a little Tuna-fish there. I wasn't very sure on how my plot would be, but now I know. It's how the guardians deal with life after Tsuna's death and completely breaking off from the mafia.

**BC:** YES YES YESSSSSSS I loved this chapter! I'm not going to claw my eyeballs out yet, thank you very much. It's really nice! Imagine how shocked I was when I found out it wasn't an OC fic but a KHR fic. Hahahaha. :))

You wrote Hibari in so much paaaaaain. Beautiful.


	2. Rokudo Mukuro

**Title: **Us Five

**Author: **Here's Your Cheese Omelette

**Beta Reader: **Denzii.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Warning:** OOC-ness, mentions of yaoi.

**Full Summary: **

A sad man lives a sad life.

Each one of these five men, live in a sad life of their own; not finding the light, they continue to struggle in the darkness.

One runs from the law. Another sleeps around. One cannot stop getting into fights. The other one is a drunk. The last one silently plays on his piano, everyday falling deeper into depression as he sleeps with his alcoholic best friend.

**A/n: **Please enjoy this. I hope it isn't too out of character though. Warnings for this chapter include mention of hetero and homosexual sex. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rokudo Mukuro**

It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it. The sex was good—but nowhere near as satisfying as his rounds with Tsunayoshi. He never felt…_complete_ after he orgasmed. He didn't feel the peace or sense of belonging he received from Tsunayoshi as they lay together in bed feeling the afterglow of their intense lovemaking with other people—men or women.

In fact, he just felt dirty.

But after a few weeks of such acts, the nastiness became a drug for him. Since he would never be able to feel the warmth of Tsunayoshi's skin against his again, he began to crave for a pale imitation of it, _in the arms of a cheap __**slut**_.

That's what he called every person he managed to pull into his bed—a slut. They were all sex-fiends. They made sex a dirty hobby.

Tsunayoshi made sex pure, a true connection of mind and body between two passionate people in love. He placed no malice in sex. He made it, so that it was pure, raw emotion; not an act to satisfy human pleasure. It was **lovemaking**. He missed that so much. He missed Tsunayoshi, but he could not weep at his death. He was not a man known for such feelings—sadism, sure. But such a sad and regretful feeling was foreign to him.

He stopped his ministrations to stare at the woman beneath him. A woman… He didn't even notice the gender until now. She was flushed, panting, nipples erect, her entrance wet and inviting. However, it just didn't appeal to him.

But for some reason, he just couldn't make his body reject hers and he continued to pleasure her. She obviously loved his technique, what with how much noise she was making. It was a horrible, wailing and disgusting sound. It made Mukuro want to gag her. He didn't. He just wanted to end it quickly and be done with the whole mess.

Moments later, he had her convulsing with delight. _What a slut_, he thought. He pulled out of her, feeling rather disgusted by the sensation of her clamping down on him as she came.

She easily fell asleep, with Mukuro not even the least bit satisfied. He shifted until he sat on the edge of the bed, and palmed his face into his hands before he let out a deep sigh. He felt so cheap and dirty every time he did this. He disgusted himself, yet he could not stop.

He clenched his teeth as he rubbed his palms into his eyes. His face felt so heavy, as if he wanted to cry; yet as he sat there, murmuring Tsunayoshi's name over and over and over again, no tears fell.

* * *

**A/n:** I lost interest and felt happy after 'He stopped his ministrations to stare at the woman beneath him.' My depression lasted for almost 3 hours—the time it took for me to write the first two chapters.

I messed up the chapter involving Mukuro. Sorry. Next chapter is about Ryohei, if you didn't guess already. Try and figure out who the last two are about. Hint: I'm not using Lambo in this story.

Oh, just to clarify something: I like 18x27x69. So in this fanfic, Tsuna has both Mukuro and Hibari as lovers. The other guardians aren't romantically involved with him.

**BC:** Mukuro, you make me cry.

WOW KIMMI. No grammatical errors! I just took out some stuff. If you can tell :))

BUT Mukuro, you make me cryyyyyyy :(

I like how this story is turning out. Write the rest of it!! Pleeeeeease.

/sniffle


End file.
